Love Blossom
by ashley3120
Summary: A collection of Diabolik Lovers one-shots, featuring different color roses and what they symbolize.
1. Yellow rose

_Friendship and "I care" are the foremost meanings of a yellow rose. Unrestrained and uninhibited as the breeze, free from attachments, the yellow rose definitely says that the sender is keen on friendship alone. Here, you will not find the heat of passion, only the warmth of a genuine and sincere smile. The sender of yellow roses delicately indicates that while his affection is straight from the heart, there are no hidden depths._

* * *

Oh, no. Again?!

I didn't mind his company. In fact, I loved it. But not in the bathroom.

"Shu, please. For once, I'd like to see no one in my bathtub every time I step into my bathroom."

I would always say that. And he would either say "whatever", grunt or just completely ignored me.

Today, he ignored me. And for some reason, it pissed me a hell lot.

"YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU? Well then you're really an ungrateful, good-for-nothing deadbeat like Reiji says." I spat at him and ran out.

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I was so angry, so frustated. I hate him. He's just so emotionless, not caring for anything but music and sleep. I hate him.

"Then wh y do I feel this way?" My heart hurt, my eyes stung with tears.

"Oi, sow! Where have you been? I'm thirsty." Great timing Yuma.

"Go away. I want to be alone." But he didn't listen and pulled me to his chest, preparing to bite me.

Just as I felt his fangs start to pierce my neck, a fist shot out and hit his jaw, making Yuma stumble away from me. And the next thing I knew, I was in someone's bedroom. I looked up and saw two sapphire blue eyes staring at me, unreadable.

"Don't let him do that again." He said firmly. "Only I can." He leaned towards my neck. He stopped when he felt something wet drop onto his cheek.

"Like you care.." I couldn't control my tears anymore and they streamed down my face. Stupid tear glands.

Shu pulled away and looked at me. "You... don't ..." was all I said between my sobs and wiping my face.

"I do." Wait. What did he say?

He embraced me. Not hugging me like holding me against his chest. But holding me with affection. Comfort. Warmth.

" I do care. I care about you. I always have." He pulled away again, briefly to look at me. Tears still flowed, but now, they were tears of joy.

I closed the space between us. My mind thinking of nothing else but...

He cares.

* * *

 **Like, comment, up to you. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Black rose

_The black rose, because it symbolizes death and passing away, also indicates a major change or upheaval in the future. In that sense, the black rose also means the death of old habits and the old order. It inspires confidence and enthusiasm by signaling the birth of a new era of hope and joy. The black rose, though tragic in its dark beauty is not always symbolic of unhappiness._

* * *

She was imperfect. So stubborn, so clumsy, so disobedient.

I had disciplined her countless times. Or tried to. She never seemed to learn.

"Reiji-san come talk to me." She also never stopped bothering me.

"Unfortunately, I have more important things to do ."

"More important than me?" she asked, acting cute and quite annoyingly.

I was in the middle of making a potion. One which requires my total concentration. That she didn't let me have.

"Come on, Reiji-san. I...AH!" She tripped. Knocking into me. Disturbing me from making any progress with my experiments.

"That's it. " I shoved her down towards the floor, before she could stand up again.

"Why can't you be perfect?" I growled. "I've punished you time and time again. Do you not learn anything? You..."

"I don't wanna be perfect. " she interrupted me. "If I was perfect, Reiji-san won't be with me. Instead, you'll be with Yui." She said 'Yui' with distaste, maybe even jealousy.

I was shocked. But I quickly regained my posture. And bit her neck roughly, greedily drinking her exquisite red fluids.

"Reiji..san.. too... much." I barely heard her. "...I love you." I froze.

I pulled away to confirm what she had said. But she was no longer with me.

~~~~time skips~~~~

I stood looking at the ground beneath me. In which her body now lay.

I took too much. That's what she said. Yet she didn't make any attempt to stop me. Instead, she used her final breaths to say she loves me.

That she loved me.


	3. White rose

_The color white has always been synonymous with purity and virtue. When you need to convince that your affections are straight from the heart and are as pure as virgin snow, use a white rose. But there are more hidden meanings in a white rose than meets the eye._

* * *

"Tsunbaru look!"she called.

"Tch. Stop calling me that." It was so irritating. Yet I have this weird feeling every time she calls me that.

"Hehe. Look. Isn't it pretty?"she said, holding up the white rose. What an idiot. She was holding it by its stem, near its thorns. Doesn't she know she could get-

"Ouch!" Just as I predicted. She pricked her finger. "Baka. Now you hurt yourself."

Instead of being angry or sad, like most troublesome women would, she smiled. "I can either complain because the roses have thorns, or I could be happy 'cuz the thorns have roses."

Why does she keep saying things like that? Always making me feel this way. I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her against my chest. One arm around her waist, the other pulling down her sleeve, exposing her unmarked shoulder. Then I bit her. She winced, but didn't scream.

After a while, I stopped. My lips lingering on her skin. "Do you hate me now?" Of course she does. Why wouldn't she? Even my brothers didn't make any attempt to do what I just did. I have just tainted her. I'm horrible, I'm a monster, I-

"No." What? "I'll chose to love you. Hate is too heavy a burden for me to bear." She flashed her smile again. A beautiful and sweet smile. Like her. Innocent, pure and sincere.

From the moment she arrived here, I wanted to make her mine. But I didn't want to taint her. Not like my bastard of a father, tainting his White Rose, breaking her.

No. By marking her, I am claiming her. She won't be harassed by my brothers. I am protecting her. She is my precious White Rose and I will be her thorns. I will protect her.

* * *

 **Yippee. I finished my beloved Subaru's story.**

 **So dear readers, who do u think I should do next?**


	4. Green rose

_The rare and stunning green rose at its highest level represents eternal love; a higher love, a spiritual love, and the first and foremost significance is that the green rose stands for fertility, as its very colour symbolises earth and nature, and the green colouring symbolizes richness, abundance and life's force. This rare bloom also signifies self respect and well being. It is also a rose that represents renewal and re-birth and is very much a bloom of springtime. It signifies new beginnings, fresh endeavours and the very essence of life._

* * *

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!"

"Oh but it was just getting good. Little bitch~"

I shoved him out of my room, hoping he won't teleport back in. Can't I change clothes with him not here?

Honestly, he drives me insane. He bites hard. Sinking his fangs into parts of my body which I would never show. But the worst part is that I liked it. The pain and (shamefully) pleasure he gives me. I hate it. Hate him. But...

"I see you~" Great he's back.

"Go away you goddamn perv." I tried to cover my body with my arms, since I just had a bra covering my top.

"Why? Is there a part of you I haven't seen yet?" He leaned so close to me, his eyes scanning my body. His lips parted slightly.

"Hurry up and bite me already, so you can get your ass out of my room."

"Hm, bite? Oh no, today I have something else in mind." Then he crashed his lips onto mine.

I can't deny that this didn't make my stomach twist, as if it were full of butterflies. His lips were soft. I could almost feel his fangs through them.

I remembered I gasped in shock. And he took that as an opportunity. My mind numbed as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, grinding his hips against mine. "I love you."he whispered.

Finally, my brain started to work again. I shoved him away, barely registered the thin line of saliva. Like the fine line between my emotions of love and hate, slowly breaking down.

"You don't love me." I glared at him through the bangs that hid my eyes. Laito tried to say something, probably a stupid excuse, but I wasn't done.

"If you love me, you wouldn't make me feel like this. I tried so hard to build these defenses, and you broke them so easily. Why do you make me feel weak, so vulnerable? I F*CKING HATE YOU!" I shouted at him, trying to mask my pathetic sobs.

I was tired. Emotionally and physically. When he placed his hand on my cheek, I didn't have the energy to swat it away.

He wiped my tears, resting his forehead on mine. "I do love you." I wanted to protest, but he continued.

"I never thought I would know the true meaning of it. Then you came along. You were fun to tease. Your reactions were priceless." He smiled slightly, then became serious. "Yes, I know your secrets, your flaws, weaknesses, but I've never told anyone and I'd never taken advantage of them."

I looked into his eyes. I can't tell what I was feeling now. My heart was beating so fast. "What ...is this?"

"This..." he said, as his lips hovered above mine.

"...is the beginning of us."


	5. Lavender rose

One of the rarest and most visually stunning rose colors is lavender. The lavender rose is often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. Those who have been enraptured by feelings of love and adoration have used lavender roses to express their romantic feelings and intentions. The color purple also has a traditional association with royalty. In this regard, shades of lavender roses can suggest an air of regal majesty and splendor.

"TEDDYYY!"

Where is he?! He didn't leave me, right? He wouldn't leave me...

The door opened, and the mortal stepped into my room. "Kanato wha-" She dodged the ripped pillow I threw at her.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE HIM?" I shouted, pinning her against the wall.

"W-what?"

"WHERE? TELL ME! WHERE'S TEDDY?" I closed my hands around her neck, applying pressure.

"I don't know!" She choked, trying to remove my hands.

"Liar!" I looked into her eyes, searching for any signs of her lying. However, all I saw was confusion and fear. Under 'normal' circumstances, that face would've looked adorable to me... and Teddy.

I let her go, half expecting her to fall over. Maybe that would lift my spirits somewhat. But I was the one who collapsed. I sat there on all fours, staring at the floor.

"Where?" My voice was barely above a whisper. "Where is he?"

Teddy wouldn't just leave me. He was my last gift from her. My first friend. He can't just leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. I can't stand it.

"Kanato." She placed a hand beside mine. The other hand on my cheek, lifting my head up with her fingertips, so I met her (e/c) orbs. Her touch was like a butterfly's. Light and soft. Almost comforting.

"I didn't take Teddy, but I'll help you find him. We'll look for him together, okay?" I saw a smile tug at her lips as she ran a thumb across my cheek. Only then did I realize I had tears streaming down my face.

"Pathetic." I swatted her hand away. "This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" I spat at her before running out of the room, leaving her. I should've known she came just to see me cry.

"TEDDYY!" I continued screaming, running around the mansion, searching for my Teddy.

"Oi! Shut up!"

"YOU SHUT IT! I'M TRYING TO-"

"Here." Ayato tossed me something someone.

"Teddy?" I said in disbelief, clutching him to my chest.

"You really need to stop misplacing that bear. Now Yours Truly is going to earn himself some well deserved sleep."

~~~balcony~~~~~

"Ne, Teddy. Do you think she will?"

I accused her of hiding you and lying. Will she forgive me? Will she be mad? Or will she ignore me like the rest? Avoiding me. Calling me pipsqueak, a creep...

"Will she what?" I whipped my head around and saw her standing there looking back at me. I must've been too lost in thought that I didn't notice the mortal.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You're already here."

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just wanted to check on you." She smiled at the sight of Teddy. "You found him."

"Why?" I asked. "Why aren't you angry at me?"

"Should I be?" She looked confused.

"Foolish mortal, do you have such a terrible memory too? Have you forgotten I tried to strangle you and accused you of something you didn't do?" She was stunned for a moment.

"Pfft... Ha! Hahaha!" Laughing? Now I'm confused. Is she ridiculing me?

"S-sorry." She caught her breath. "You like Teddy a lot right?"

"Isn't it obvious enough?"

"That's my point. It's not your fault you freaked out. I know I would if I lost someone close to me." Her eyes stared off into the distance. They always looked so pretty and yet so sad at the same time. It intrigued me.

"Hey Kanato." She shifted her gaze back to me. "Can I have permission to touch Teddy for a while?"

I hesitated. "...Fine, but only touching."

"Okay." She patted Teddy's head. "Thanks Teddy. For staying by Kanato's side after all these times. You're a good friend."

"Eh.. Etto.." She looked up at me. "Can you do that again.. To me?" Wait what did I say?!

I faced elsewhere, trying to hide the faint pink dusting my cheeks. Aren't these suppose to be mortal feelings? Why am I even feeling this at all-

Again, my thoughts were cut off. This time, by a gentle tap on my head. She tousled my hair, playing with it. I heard this gesture is usually by a parent to their child as a sign of affection, though I never recalled mother ever doing this to me. The affection.. And attention.. How I find myself stealing glances at her...

 _Love at first sight._

By far the most stupid human logic. How can one fall for the other with just one look? It is absurd. More like _lust_ at first sight. And that's Laito's ' _logic_ '. They would be falling for the latter's appearance, not their personality.

"Why don't we go have some raspberry pudding, it's your favorite, right?" Her hand slid down to my cheek, caressing it. She had that smile on her face.

"Sweet." I heard myself say, lost in her eyes. The various shades of (e/c) beckoning me. And that smile...

"Let's go then." She pulled back her hand. But now mine was on her cheek. "K-Kanato?" Her face tinted red as I brought my face closer to hers.

"Sweet."

She blushed madly. "Heh. That look is cute. Make more of it." My lips brushed hers and I slowly pressed, to see if she would back away. She didn't. In fact, she kissed me back..

I have never believed in love at first sight, I opposed it. But the moment I saw her eyes, I loved them. The moment I saw her smile, I loved it. The instant I heard her laugh, I fell for the sound.

I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The deliciously sweet kiss. The sweetest thing I have and will ever taste.

They say those don't believe in love at first sight have never experienced it.

Perhaps I believe in it now.


	6. Author's note

Heya readers, Ayato's will be done soon. But quick question..

"Do you want me to include the Mukamis?"

That's all. Have a nice day. ( ＾∇＾)

Ps: I don't own the DiaLovers boys.


End file.
